Cazadores de fantasmas
by AdmiRo
Summary: Un equipo de cazadores de fantasmas tiene un show televisivo, rodarán un episodio dentro del abandonado hospital psiquiátrico de Forks, en el cual durante años se han informado fenómenos inexplicables. Se encierran durante una noche dentro del lugar, pero no tardarán en darse cuenta que el edificio está vivo, y no tiene la menor intención de dejarles salir de allí con vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Three shot: Cazadores de fantasmas**

Sinopsis: Un equipo de cazadores de fantasmas tiene un show televisivo, rodarán un episodio dentro del abandonado hospital psiquiátrico de Forks, en el cual durante años se han informado fenómenos inexplicables. Cualquier cosa en nombre de la televisión vale, así que se encierran durante una noche dentro del lugar. Pero no tardarán en darse cuenta que el edificio está más que maldito, está vivo, y no tiene la menor intención de dejarles salir de allí con vida. Se encuentran sumidos en un laberinto de pasillos interminables y aterrorizados por los fantasmas de antiguos pacientes. No tardarán en cuestionarse su propia cordura, descubriendo la verdad que esconde el oscuro hospital y grabando lo que será su último episodio. _Adaptación de la película "Grave Encounters"._

 _Rated M (+16) No recomendado para menores de 16 años. Es un Fiction que contiene lenguaje explícito y escenas fuertes._

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Bella POV**

-Okey, uno, dos, tres, probando –susurré al micrófono.

-¡Joder! ¡Estas puertas están soldadas! –exclamó Emmett quejándose.

-¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado! –Ángela lo empujó –Mancharás mi ropa, y tengo que salir en el programa ¿comprendes? –puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Niñita –se burló imitándola.

-¡Basta! –Carlisle terminó la discusión –Tenemos que ingresar rápido –ordenó –Ya casi son las 21 pm.

-¡Por aquí! –se escuchó la voz de Jasper.

-Este lugar me da escalofríos –musité con los cabellos de punta, tomé mi valija con los micrófonos y caminé hacia unos pastizales.

-Genial –susurró Emmett trepándose a una ventana rota –Dame la linterna –le pidió a Ángela su linterna.

-Ni loca –respondió encanutándosela.

-¡Oye! ¡La necesitamos aquí dentro! –se escuchó la voz de Jasper.

Bufó y le entregó la linterna –¿Y cómo se supone que entraremos con todo el equipo de filmación? –preguntó luego, y con toda la razón, no podíamos subir todo por ahí.

-Buscaremos una puerta a la salida y les abriremos, tontita –ironizó ingresando.

-Bien. Por favor no peleen –suplicó Carlisle mirando a Ángela.

-Él es un inmaduro –bufó cruzándose de brazos.

-Saluda a la cámara –Edward me acercó su cámara digital al rostro.

-¡Aléjala de mi rostro! –grité empujándolo.

-Este lugar es espantosamente horrible –filmó los pastizales altos que nos llegaban hasta la cintura –¿Crees que haya serpientes? –preguntó mirando a Ángela.

-¡Ayy! ¡No! ¡No me digas eso! –comenzó a saltar como una tonta.

-No hay serpientes aquí –aclaré tranquilizándola.

-¿Serpientes? ¿Dónde? –gritó Seth subiéndose a la espalda de Carlisle.

Seth era nuevo, hacía dos semanas trabajaba con nosotros, era un aprendiz de Carlisle.

-¡Por favor! ¡Cálmense! –Carlisle se enfureció.

-Idiota –susurró Seth mirando a Edward –No me gustan las serpientes.

-¿Y a quién si? –preguntó Ángela burlona.

-¿Probaron los micrófonos, verdad? –preguntó Carlisle mirándome.

Asentí –Todo funciona correctamente.

-Oh… creo que olvidé mi labial en la camioneta –Ángela comenzó a caminar hacia la van.

-Ni lo piense –Carlisle la tomó del brazo.

-¡Debo tener mi labial! No saldré así en cámara…

-Tenemos que ser cautelosos, no podemos ir a la van y buscar tu estúpido labial, la gente del pueblo podría vernos merodear. Estamos haciendo algo ilegal, Ángela ¿comprendes? –aclaró Edward acomodándose los anteojos.

Edward tenía un toque nerd, sexy, pero intelectual.

De repente se sintió un golpe en la puerta trasera –¿Emmett? –preguntó Carlisle.

-¡Sí! –exclamó del otro lado empujando la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Bien! –festejó Seth cuando lograron abrirla.

-Ahora ingresaremos al hospital psiquiátrico del terror –musitó Edward –Buuuuuu –y luego hizo sonidos algo estúpidos.

-¿Acaso tienes tres años? –le pregunté riéndome.

-Tres años para conquistarte –levantó su ceja izquierda.

Me sonrojé –Sí, c-claro –respondí tartamudeando.

¡Joder! ¡Cómo me gustaba, Edward!

-Este lugar es horrendo, de los más horrendos que hemos visitado –Ángela se quejó.

Tenía razón, era asquerosamente horrible.

-El anterior estaba más limpio –me susurró y asentí.

Las paredes tenían un moho verde, las luces no funcionaban y había camillas hospitalarias por doquier.

-Vamos, encontramos arriba una sala muy buena para comenzar la filmación, está padrísima –comentó Emmett mientras subíamos las escaleras con el equipo de filmación y sonido.

-No veo nada –Ángela tenía razón, no veía ni por donde caminaba.

-¿Tenemos más linternas? –preguntó Carlisle y Seth sacó dos de su mochila.

-¡BUUU! –gritó Jasper haciéndome saltar del susto –Los atrapé, los atrapé –comenzó a reír.

-Maldito –susurré levantando mi bolso que había soltado del susto.

-No te asustes cariño, estoy aquí –Edward aprovechó la oportunidad para volver a coquetear conmigo.

-Oh sí, claro, tú me salvarás de un fantasma ¿verdad?

Asintió riéndose –Claro que sí –me mostró los músculos de sus brazos.

-Okey, pensaba aquí podríamos filmar –señaló Jasper una habitación putrefacta.

-¡Que olor! –se quejó Ángela.

-Se ve bien, me gusta… Bella ponte allí –me señaló una esquina –Y tú Jasper aquí –le indicó donde colocar la cámara principal.

-Edward ayúdame –Jasper le pidió ayuda para colocar una cámara fija –¿Tú seguirás filmando con la cámara de bolsillo?

-Ya sabes, me gusta grabarlo todo –me guiñó un ojo poniéndome nerviosa.

¡Joder! ¡Ya deja de mirarlo, Bella! ¡Deja de mirarlo!

-¿Te parece aquí? –preguntó Seth colocando uno de los focos de luz.

-¿Carlisle?

-Sí, sí, me parece bien. A ver Ángela tú ponte aquí, comenzarás abriendo el show –aclaró.

-¿Otra vez ella? –exclamó Emmett enfurecido.

-Por favor –susurró Carlisle perdiendo la paciencia nuevamente.

-¡Es lo mismo, Emmett! –exclamé poniendo mis ojos en blanco y mordiendo mi labio inferior.

-No es lo mismo… es preferencia –se empacó como un niño.

-Pues que comience él –Ángela se me acercó –Ya no lo soporto, se cree mejor que todos, estúpido –comentó hablando de Emmett.

-Bien, comenzarás tú entonces –Carlisle respiró hondo.

-Señor Cullen –interrumpió Seth de forma muy respetuosa.

-Dime, Seth –lo miró.

-Es que tengo ganas de… ya sabe –señaló su bragueta.

-¿Te mojarás los pantalones? –Emmett se rió.

-Pues haz en cualquier lado, no creo que haya un baño aún disponible en este lugar –aclaró Carlisle riéndose.

-¿Me acompañas? –le preguntó a Jasper –Me da algo de miedo ir solo.

-Tengan cuidado –susurré viéndolos salir por la puerta.

-Mmmm… esa falda te queda pintadita –Edward estaba filmándome.

-Eres un asco –lo repugnó Ángela.

-¡Ya basta, Ed! –comencé a reír.

-¿Quieres que hagamos cosas sucias en las escaleras? –preguntó en voz baja.

Le clavé una mirada penetrante –No.

-Ohhh –hizo puchero con sus labios.

-Muy bien, ¿todo preparado? –le preguntó Carlisle a Edward.

Él asintió.

-Aún no creo que ustedes sean hermanos, no lo creo –Ángela miró a Edward con desprecio.

-Pues sí, no somos parecido ¿verdad? –Edward sonrió mirándome.

Negué.

-No se parecen en nada –insistió Ángela.

-Pues no, no somos parecidos. ¿Y sabes que he descubierto? A ti te gusta más el _"estilo papi"_ –encomilló sus dichos –¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? –insistió.

Ángela estaba enamorada de Carlisle, era obvio, más que obvio.

-¡Vete al demonio! –le hizo _fuck you_ con el dedo.

-Ha sido la mejor respuesta –admití.

-Dile a la cámara que ha sido la mejor respuesta –suplicó.

-Ha sido la mejor respuesta –repetí mirando a la cámara.

-¿Comenzamos? –Jasper ingresó y posicionó la cámara.

-Tienes que ver el pasillo de la derecha, es horripilante –me susurró Seth.

-¿Qué has visto?

-Hay sangre en la pared –comentó y sentí un escalofrío.

-¿Sangre?

-Y da un olor tremendo –aclaró luego tocándose la nariz.

-¡Silencio! Comenzamos a grabar –ordenó Carlisle –¿Han estudiado el libreto? –ambos asintieron.

-Sabes que igual se me da la improvisación –Emmett se desubicó con sus comentarios altaneros.

Le coloqué un micrófono a Ángela y otro a Emmett –Ya quédate quieto –exclamé pidiéndole seriedad.

-Bien, comenzamos en tres… dos –indicó Jasper con sus dedos que ya comenzaba a grabar.

-Hola, soy Emmett McCarty, presentando ¡Cazadores de fantasmas! –gritó entusiasmado.

La cámara giró y tomó a Ángela –Soy Ángela Weber y hoy les presentamos el hospital psiquiátrico abandonado en Forks ¿asustados? –preguntó mirando a Emmett.

-Las leyendas son muchas –aclaró Emmett –Durante años se han informado fenómenos inexplicables en este lugar. Los vecinos le temen a este lugar, dicen que está ¡MALDITO!

-Nos adentraremos en lo más profundo del hospital y les mostraremos –siguió Ángela pero de repente la cámara de Jasper dejó de grabar.

-Esperen… algo funciona mal –interrumpió.

-¿Qué sucede? –Carlisle se le acercó.

-No lo sé… la batería, no comprendo. Debería… ¡Joder! –pateó la pared furioso.

-Yo sigo filmando con mi cámara de bolsillo –se burló Edward de la situación.

Seth revisó la batería de la cámara y al parecer debía funcionar, no había nada malo en ella.

-Intenta prenderla de nuevo –pidió Carlisle.

Jasper la encendió nuevamente y volvimos a rodar desde que Ángela comenzaba su dialogo.

-Nos adentraremos en lo más profundo del hospital y les mostraremos los rincones más oscuros y escalofriantes –sonrió dándole paso al texto de Emmett.

-¡Emmett! –susurró Carlisle.

-Olvidé la línea –comentó algo incómodo.

-¿No era que se te daba improvisar?

-¡Pues sí! –exclamó furioso –Pero estoy en blanco, no lo sé… olvidé lo que debía decir y no se me ocurría nada.

De repente escuchamos pasos provenientes de la escalera.

-¡Joder! ¡La policía! –exclamó Seth lanzándose al suelo.

-Shhhhh –indicó Jasper silenciándolo –Iré a investigar, vamos Edward.

Tomó una linterna y caminaron hacia las escaleras.

-¿Y? –pregunté a los pocos minutos asomándome.

-Nada –respondió Edward volviendo hacia mí.

-Pero se escucharon pasos, Edward –insistí nerviosa.

Realmente odiaba este trabajo, este tipo de cosas me daban miedo, pero hacer esto me proporcionaría una beca en la universidad de periodismo.

-Es un hospital embrujado, es obvio que escucharás pasos –ironizó Emmett.

-Ya b-basta –interrumpió Seth –Pre-prefiero pensar que es s-solo leyenda urbana –tartamudeó.

-¿Podemos seguir? –Ángela nos apresuró.

-Quizás es un gato –me dije a mi misma.

-¿Un gato? –Seth me miró confundido.

-No lo sé, solo intento calmarme a mí misma.

-Comprendo –asintió varias veces seguidas.

Se oyó un crujido en la pared –¡Maldición! –gritó Seth colgándose de mí.

-Calma… calma –Carlisle se acercó a la pared y la golpeó.

-Ahhhhh –gritó Ángela cuando un gran ratón salió de la rejilla de ventilación.

-¡Mierda! –exclamé subiéndome a una silla algo oxidada.

-¿Pueden calmarse? ¡Es solo un ratón! –gritó Emmett ahuyentándolo.

-Te tengo grabada, Isabella Swan –exclamó Edward enfocándome con la cámara.

-¡Tonto! –respondí bajándome con la ayuda de Seth.

-Bien, Emmett, repasa el libreto, debemos seguir con las grabaciones –aclaró Carlisle ansioso.

A los tres o cuatro minutos proseguimos con las grabaciones.

-Hay una teoría según los habitantes actuales de Forks, los pacientes eran utilizados para experimentos científicos del doctor Vulturi –explicó Ángela –¿Escalofriante, verdad?

-Daremos un paseo por los pasillos del hospital ¿preparados? –indicó Emmett saliendo por la puerta.

-¡Corten! –exclamó Carlisle –Ahora grabaremos a través del pasillo –aclaró.

Movimos el equipo al pasillo y seguimos las grabaciones, así durante una hora, ingresando y saliendo de las habitaciones.

-Hagamos un receso –Emmett cortó la grabación.

-¿Qué te sucede? –Edward se le acercó.

-No lo sé, me duele el estómago.

-Puede ser por el olor –interrumpí –A mí también están dándome retorcijones.

-Bien, descansemos –respondió Carlisle sentándose en el suelo.

Mi reloj marcaba las 22:45 pm. –¿Hasta qué hora grabaremos? –le pregunté a Carlisle, era quién mandaba en el equipo.

-Pues hasta que terminemos de grabar, pero calculo que para las 2 am. estaremos hechos con el material.

-Hasta ahora vamos muy bien –confesó Jasper –Las imágenes son buenas.

-¿Te duele el estómago? –preguntó Edward acercándose.

-Solo un poco –respondí sonriéndole.

-¿Quieres? –me ofreció un caramelo de miel luego de apagar su cámara.

-Gracias –acepté su ofrenda –Me gusta tu camisa –comenté luego entablando una conversación.

-La compré hace unas semanas –aclaró sonrojado –¿Querrías… pues… algún, a-algún día salir… ya-ya, ya sabes, a t-tomar algo? –preguntó algo nervioso.

-Claro –mordí mi labio inferior.

-¡Genial! –exclamó y llamó la atención de todos –Lo siento, solo… ¡Ups!

-¿Seth? –se escuchó la voz de Jasper –Se ha dormido –comentó acercándosele.

-Por dios, es un niño asustadizo –Emmett se quejó –No sé para que lo has traído, Carlisle, la semana pasado hizo lo mismo en las cuevas, se asustaba por todo.

-Bella también se asusta por todo –interrumpió Jasper.

-¡Oye! –grité furiosa.

-Y ni hablar de ti, Ángela –Emmett se burló de ella.

-Yo no soy asustadiza –infirió de mala gana.

Me apoyé sobre el hombro de Edward, me sentía cansada –Tengo sueño –susurré cerrando mis ojos.

.

.

.

-¿Bells? –me despertó violentamente.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nos quedamos dormidos, todos –explicó levantándose.

-¿De verdad? –me sentía confundida.

-¿Dónde está Seth? –preguntó Ángela mirando para todos lados.

-¡Imposible! ¿Dormimos seis horas? –grité frenética –¿Cómo puede ser?

-¿Seis horas? –Ángela me tomó de la muñeca y miró mi reloj que marcaban las 5:04 am.

-¡No puedo creerlo!

-Pronto se hará de día… debemos buscar a Seth y terminar de filmar el capítulo, sino tendremos que volver por la noche –aclaró Carlisle levantando el equipo de filmación.

-¿Cómo pudimos dormir seis horas? –le pregunté a Edward.

-No lo sé, de repente cerré mis ojos y me quedé dormido –contestó rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Seth! –gritó Ángela sobre el pasillo –¡Seth! ¿Dónde estás?

-Quizás está haciendo sus necesidades –Emmett intentó ser chistoso.

-No es gracioso, no ahora –lo interrumpí.

-¡Seth! –Jasper caminó con Ángela hacia el lado de la escalera con una de las linternas.

-¿Cuántas linternas tenemos? –preguntó Carlisle a Edward.

-Tres –comentó con dos linternas en mano.

-Pero si nosotros tenemos dos, y Jasper tiene una, Seth no tiene ninguna linterna –comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

-Es imposible caminar en la oscuridad –Emmett tenía razón, era imposible, pero de alguna forma Seth se había alejado de nosotros.

-Quizás tenía otra linterna –analizó Edward.

-¿Y porque no la sacó antes? –destruí su hipótesis.

-¡Oigan! –se escucharon los gritos de Ángela y Jasper en el pasillo.

-¿Qué sucede? –Carlisle salió disparado.

-No lo sé, es muy extraño, por allá subimos, y ahora no hay escalera –explicó nervioso.

-¿Cómo que no hay escalera? –de repente no comprendía nada más.

-No hay escalera, solo una pared al final del pasillo –Ángela estaba petrificada.

-Quizás era del otro lado –ironizó Emmett señalando el pasillo hacia la izquierda.

-¡Veníamos de la derecha! –exclamé.

-Bien, hagamos esto –interrumpió Carlisle –Ángela, Jasper, acompáñenme, iremos hacia la izquierda, verificaremos si la escalera está allí, y ustedes –nos señaló –Quédense aquí por si Seth regresa –ordenó dejándonos solo una linterna.

-Prenderé la luz de mi cámara –Edward prendió su cámara y comenzó a grabarme –¿Qué crees que suceda, Bells?

-No lo sé, estoy muy nerviosa en este momento, Seth desapareció, y nos quedamos dormidos seis horas, seis –aclaré.

-¿Y qué hay de la escalera? ¿Apostamos? Yo digo que veníamos de allí –señaló la izquierda.

-Veníamos de allí –señalé la derecha.

-Pero a la derecha no hay escalera –susurró.

-Lo sé, oí lo que Ángela dijo, hay solo una pared –bufé –Pero estoy segura, veníamos de allí.

-Bien, tortolitos, acomodemos –ordenó Emmett riéndose.

-¡Idiota! –le saqué la lengua.

Acomodamos todo y a los pocos segundos el grupo volvió con malas noticias.

-No hay escalera –Ángela se sentía desorientada.

-¿Es broma, verdad? –Emmett la interrumpió.

-No, no es broma… solo hay un elevador –aclaró Jasper.

-Es imposible, subimos unas escaleras, jamás usamos el elevador –reproché.

-Agggrrrr –un gruñido me erizó la piel.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Ángela saltó a los brazos de Emmett.

-Nada, no es nada –Carlisle intentaba calmarnos.

-Agggrrrr –volvió a sentirse el gruñido, esta vez más cerca.

-¡Seth! ¡Ya deja de jugar! –gritó Emmett furioso –Este niño nos está jugando una broma.

-¿Y cómo pudo desaparecer una escalera? –exclamé.

-Bells tiene razón, algo no está bien –señaló Edward con la cámara aún prendida en mano –¡Mierda! Creo que ví algo a través de la cámara –gritó luego poniéndose contra la pared.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has visto? –pregunté tomándolo del brazo.

-Algo o alguien, no lo sé, ¡joder!

-Calma, no sucede nada… todo está bien, todo está bien –repitió Carlisle.

-¿Todo está bien? ¿Acaso crees que todo está bien? –grité desaforada, estaba llena de miedo.

-Hola –se oyó un susurro escalofriante.

-¡Joder! ¡Salgamos de aquí! –gritó Jasper corriendo hacia el elevador.

 _Continuará_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Edward POV**

-¡Cálmense! –gritó mi hermano frenándonos.

-¿No oíste eso? –Jasper comenzaba a perder la compostura –Debemos salir de aquí… debemos salir –repitió una y otra vez.

-El elevador no funciona, es obvio ¿por dónde quieres salir? –gritó Ángela.

Alumbré con mi cámara hacia el pasillo, podía sentir unos pasos que se dirigían a nosotros.

-Edward –susurró Bella tomándome del brazo –Tengo miedo –tembló aferrándose a mí con fuerza.

-¿Quién está ahí? –gritó Emmett desafiante.

-¡Oye, Emmett, cállate! –Ángela lo golpeó.

-¡Responda! ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¡Dejen de una vez las bromas!

-¡Emmett! –Bella suplicó que se callara.

-¿Seth? ¡Deja de jugar! –gritó luego.

-¡Que no es Seth! –exclamé nervioso, lo que había visto se parecía más a una mujer que a Seth.

-Seth, deja de jugar –se oyó una voz femenina repetir lo que Emmett decía.

-¡Maldición! ¡Quiero salir! –Jasper intentó abrir la puerta del elevador.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Carlisle sosteniéndolo, ya no había elevador allí, era solo un agujero con unos cuantos metros al vacío.

-¿Por dónde saldremos? ¿Por dónde? –Ángela pateo una puerta furiosa.

-¡Ahí! –señaló Emmett, en esa habitación había una escalera que iba hacia arriba.

-No, no debemos subir –Ángela se negaba a caminar hacia arriba.

-No debemos subir –se escuchó seguido de una risa.

-¡Joder! ¡Sube! ¡Maldición! –gritó Bella corriendo hacia las escaleras.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! –Carlisle nos empujó para que subiéramos.

-Si esto es una broma, juro que los mataré –Jasper miró detenidamente a Carlisle.

-¿Acaso crees que todo esto es mi culpa?

-¡Tú quisiste venir a filmar aquí! –Jasper se lo echó en cara.

-No peleen, no ahora –Ángela intentaba disolver la discusión.

Se oyeron unos pasos en las escaleras.

-Vamos –Bella me arrastró del brazo alejándonos de las escaleras –¿Por allí?–señaló una ventana.

Emmett comenzó a golpearla –Tiene rejas del lado de afuera –aclaró luego de romper el vidrio.

-¡Ayuda! –gritó Ángela.

-¿Por qué aún es de noche? –me sentía confundido.

Tomé la muñeca de Bella para ver su reloj, marcaba la 1 am.

-Imposible… hace unos minutos eran las 5 am. –me rasqué la cabeza.

-Debemos salir, debemos salir –Jasper comenzaba a dar vueltas –Salir, salir, salir –repitió.

-Oye, calma, calma –Carlisle intentaba calmarlo, pero era imposible, no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez la palabra " _salir_ ".

-Salir, salir, salir –repitió golpeando su cabeza contra la pared.

-¿Qué haces? –Emmett lo sostuvo –¿Acaso has perdido la cordura?

-Salir, salir, salir, salir –repitió atónito.

-Ahhh –gritó Ángela –Algo me ha tocado la mano… algo me ha tocado –gritó desesperada aferrándose a Emmett.

-Tengo mucho miedo –sollozó Bella con lágrimas en sus ojos.

De repente las linternas se apagaron, dejándome solo la luz de la cámara.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡No veo nada! –gritó Emmett.

Prendí la luz de la cámara e intenté buscar a todos –No se separen –ordené.

-¿Ángela? –preguntó Bella buscándola.

-Aquí, a-aquí –se oyó su voz temblorosa –¡Ahh! –gritó luego haciéndome saltar del susto.

-Soy Bella, soy bella –aclaró tomándola de la mano –¿Emmett estás a su lado?

-Sí –contestó.

-¿Jasper? ¿Carlisle?

-Sobre la ventana –se escuchó la voz de mi hermano.

Enfoqué la luz y encontré a Carlisle –Allá voy, hermano –respondí caminando hacia él.

-¿Jasper? –preguntó Bella –¿Jasper?

-Salir, salir, salir –se oyó a lo lejos.

-¡Jasper! ¡No te alejes del grupo! ¡Quédate donde estás! ¡No te muevas, carajo! –grité furioso.

-Salir, salir –su voz de desvanecía.

-¡Jasper! –Ángela gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Agggrrrr –otra vez se oyó un gruñido.

-¿Oyeron eso? –Bella sostenía mi mano dejándola sin circulación.

-Caminemos hacia las escaleras nuevamente –interrumpió Carlisle.

Caminé guiando al grupo hacia la escalera, alumbrando el pasillo con la luz de mi cámara.

-¿Aún tienen el equipo de grabación, verdad? –preguntó Carlisle.

-¿Crees que pienso sostener un equipo de sonido en este momento? ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Lo he dejado caer mientras subíamos las escaleras! –exclamó Bella.

-¿Por qué no funcionan las linternas? –Ángela golpeaba su linterna intentando prenderla.

-¿Jasper? –pregunté alumbrando a los lados -¿Dónde mierda está la escalera? ¡Joder! ¡Esto es un laberinto!

-¡El elevador! –gritó Emmett señalándolo al final del pasillo.

La puerta del elevador estaba abierta –¿Acaso volvimos a bajar sin notarlo? –preguntó Ángela dándome que pensar, observé la habitación por la cual habíamos subido, allí se encontraba la escalera ¡Imposible, en ningún momento habíamos bajado! ¿Qué mierda pasaba en este lugar?

De repente las linternas comenzaron a funcionar, una luz provenía del foso del elevador.

-¿Qué-qué hay a-ahí? –Ángela se puso contra la pared llena de miedo.

Me asomé aterrado, alumbré con la cámara y ví el cuerpo de Jasper en el fondo –¡Jasper! –grité desesperado.

-¿Se ha caído? –Emmett se asomó –¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Debemos bajar por él!

-¿Están locos? –Bella me tomó del brazo –Por favor, no lo hagas, Ed –suplicó.

-¡Allá vamos, amigo! –gritó Emmett sosteniéndose de unos fierros a los costados del foso, parecía ser una escalera de reparaciones.

-Sostenla –le pedí a Bella que sostuviera mi cámara.

-Por favor, no –suplicó nuevamente.

Acaricié su cabello platinado y le sonreí –Todo saldrá bien, pequeño cisne, lo prometo, te sacaré de aquí.

Bajamos por el foso hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Jasper.

-¿Jasper? –Emmett lo revisó –Mierda –susurró luego.

-¿Está muerto? –pregunté acercándome.

Asintió.

-Oh por dios –me tapé la boca al notar que su cuello estaba destrozado.

-La caída lo destrozó –aclaró Emmett.

-¿Qué sucede abajo? –gritó mi hermano asomándose.

-¡Está muerto! –exclamé.

 **Bella POV**

-¿Dijo que estaba muerto? –pregunté atónita.

Carlisle asintió.

-¡Maldición! ¡Quiero irme de aquí! –gritó Ángela.

-Salir, salir –se oyó una voz parecida a la de Jasper.

-¿Jasper? –Ángela me tomó de la mano –¿Oíste eso, verdad? –me miró.

Asentí aterrada –¿Carlisle? –estiré mi mano hacia él.

-Salir, salir, salir –la voz parecía acercarse.

-¡Edward! –grité desesperada.

-¿Qué sucede arriba? –preguntó Emmett –¡Oigan!

-Debemos irnos –aclaró Carlisle y comenzamos a alejarnos del foso.

-No po-podemos dejarlos, n-no podemos –susurré temblando.

-¿Acaso quieres morir, Isabella? –Carlisle me zamarreó.

-No –sollocé corriendo detrás de él.

-¡Oigan! –los gritos de Emmett me desesperaban.

-Carlisle, n-no podemos, no podemos –jadee nerviosa.

Carlisle me empujó y corrió con Ángela hacia las escaleras.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? –grité sosteniéndome la cabeza.

-¡Bella! –gritó Edward alumbrándome con la linterna.

-Hay algo… hay algo –susurré temblando en una esquina acurrucada.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Señalé la escalera.

-¡Joder! ¡Imbéciles! –Emmett pateó la puerta –No debemos separarnos, ¿acaso nadie ha visto películas de terror?

\- Salir, salir, salir –repitió la voz que parecía ser la de Jasper.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso? –Edward tomó su cámara y alumbró al pasillo.

-No, no, Jasper está muerto –Emmett comenzaba a temblar –V-vamos por las escaleras, su-subamos, busquemos a Carlisle –infirió luego tomándome de la mano.

Caminamos hacia las escaleras, pero ya no se encontraban allí –¿Qué es esto? –grité furiosa y desesperada.

-¡Carlisle! ¡Ángela! –gritó Emmett –¡Respondan, malditos!

-Emmett –susurró una voz.

-No son ellos, no son ellos –tomé a Emmett de la blusa negando con la cabeza.

-Vamos por ahí –Edward señaló un segundo pabellón que se desprendía de una de las habitaciones.

Caminamos sin rumbo por unos largos minutos, el pabellón parecía eterno, y no había ni una sola escalera por la que subir o bajar.

-Aquí estamos, caminando sin rumbo –filmó Edward con su cámara –Jasper está muerto, saltó por el foso del elevador. Mi hermano ha desaparecido con Ángela. No podemos encontrarlos. Este lugar es un laberinto… un maldito laberinto. Y no sé qué es, pero algo nos persigue.

-Deseo salir, solo deseo salir –susurré sintiéndome cansada, mis parpados se cerraban.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Emmett.

Le mostré mi reloj que marcaba las 4:33 am.

-Descansemos un poco, ya me duelen los pies –Emmett se quejó y se lanzó al suelo –Ya no puedo más, me duele todo.

-Estoy tan cansada –musité cerrando mis ojos por tan solo un segundo.

.

.

.

 **Ángela POV**

-No debimos separarnos –mordí mis uñas nerviosa, estábamos solos caminando por pasillos interminables.

-¡Este lugar me volverá loco! –gritó perdiendo la compostura.

-Por favor, no pierdas la calma, por favor, Carlisle –susurré tomándolo de las manos.

-No puedo, no puedo seguir, solo quiero salir de aquí ¡maldición!

-Aggrrrr –un gruñido espeluznante provino del pasillo, hacia donde caminábamos.

-Debemos volver… no avancemos –supliqué aterrada.

-¡Ven! ¡Maldita cosa, ven a mí! ¡Ven! –gritó Carlisle incitando a lo que fuera que estuviera allí dentro con nosotros.

-Carlisle –tiré de su brazo, quería seguir avanzando, estaba loco.

-¡Ven! –gritó nuevamente y distinguí una sombra que se acercaba.

-¡Joder! ¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir! –repetí cerrando mis ojos.

-¡Corre Ángela, corre! –gritó Carlisle empujándome.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Emmett! ¡Bells! –grité corriendo desesperada.

De repente tropecé, algo húmedo mojó mis manos, había sangre en el suelo.

-¿Qué es e-esto? –agitada me paré y miré a los lados, Carlisle había desaparecido –¡Carlisle! –me tapé la boca al oír nuevamente los gruñidos –Por favor, por favor, Dios, no me dejes morir –recé alumbrando con la linterna a los lados.

-Agggrrrr –el gruñido se acercaba cada vez más y más.

-¡Carlisle! –grité viendo la sombra de un hombre a pocos metros de mí, tenía una bata blanca, y su piel era tan blanca como la nieve –¿H-hola? –pregunté temblando.

El hombre no respondió, solo se quedó ahí parado.

-¿Q-qué quieres… qué qui-quieres de mí?

El hombre avanzó dos pasos, yo retrocedí cuatro.

-Aggrrrr –el gruñido provenía de sus labios.

-¿¡Qué quieres de mí?! –grité furiosa antes de que éste se me abalanzara con gran velocidad.

.

.

.

 **Emmett POV**

Sentí un gran ardor en mi espalda –Ouch –me quejé intentando quitarme la blusa –Oigan… ¡oigan! –grité despertando a Edward y Bells.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Nos quedamos dormidos? –Edward se despertó sobresaltado.

-Tengo algo en mi espalda –susurré mostrándosela a Edward.

-¡Son las 22:00 pm! –gritó Bella desesperada –¡Imposible! ¡No! ¡No!

-¡Oh por dios, Emmett! ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? –Edward se tapó la boca.

-¿Qué tengo? ¿Qué tengo? –pregunté desesperado.

-¿Qué nos sucede? –sollozó Bella entre lágrimas.

-Tienes ra-rasguños –Edward tartamudeó nervioso.

-¿Rasguños?

-¿Qué es esto? –Bella nos interrumpió mostrándonos una pulsera en su muñeca derecha.

-Yo también tengo una –aclaré notando la pulsera blanca que llevaba mi nombre y un número, _1341_ –¿Cuál es tu número? –miré la de Edward, _1342_.

- _1345_ –susurró Bella –¡Alguien nos puso esto! ¡Alguien te hirió! –exclamó luego sacudiéndonos.

-Debemos caminar, debemos seguir caminando ¡la salida debe estar en alguna parte! –gritó Edward rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Me arde! ¡Joder! –exclamé intentando rascarme las heridas de mi espalda.

-¡No te rasques! –Bella me golpeó –¡Te infectarás!

-Edward –se oyó una voz a lo lejos.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunté asomándome por el pasillo.

-¡Edward! –parecía ser la voz de Carlisle.

-Quizás no es él… quizás sea un truco –Bella tomó a Edward del brazo.

-¡Emmett! –exclamó mi nombre acercándose.

-¿Carlisle? –pregunté alumbrando con la linterna viéndolo caminar hacia nosotros.

-¡Hermano! –gritó Edward corriendo hacia él.

-Oh por dios –Bella se tapó la boca, Carlisle tenía una herida en el brazo derecho, una especie de rasguño.

-Tengo uno igual, en mi espalda –susurré mirándolo.

-Algo me atacó, perdí a Ángela –admitió avergonzado –Debí protegerla, fui un idiota –se lamentó luego.

-¿Tú tiene uno de estos? –Bella le mostró su pulsera y él señaló la suya.

- _1344_ –leí.

Unos pasos llamaron mi atención –Shhh, algo se mueve –susurré intentando oír de donde provenían esas pisadas.

-Vámonos –Bella suplicó aterrada.

-¿Ángela? –pregunté en voz baja –¿Ángela? –repetí.

-Ouch –Carlisle se quejó cuando Edward envolvió su brazo en un trozo de tela blanca de su camisa –Me arde –insistió queriendo rascarse la herida.

-No lo hagas –tomé su brazo –Te harás más daño, te comprendo, a mí también me duele –intenté calmarlo.

-¿Seth? –Edward enfocó su luz hacia el pasillo por donde caminó Carlisle.

-¡Oh por dios, Seth! –Bella corrió hacia él, tenía puesta una bata blanca, su rostro reflejaba tristeza y también llevaba una pulsera, con el número _1346_.

-¿Qué te hicieron? ¡Dime! –Edward lo sacudió.

Estaba totalmente traumatizado, no podía hablar.

-¡Seth! ¡Dinos que te han hecho! –exclamé.

De la nada, comenzó a producir arcadas –Creo que quiere vomitar –susurró Bella acariciándole la espalda.

Un gran vomito de sangre salió de su boca –¡Joder! –grité alejándome.

-Ahhhhh –Bella se asustó y cayó al suelo manchándose de sangre.

-¡Seth! ¡Detente! –lo empujé y cayó al suelo deteniendo su vomito.

Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, no parecía él.

-Estoy llena de sangre –la respiración agitada de Bella me desesperaba –¡Estoy llena de sangre! –gritó intentando quitársela, pero se la esparcía aún más por el cuerpo.

-Calma, calma –Edward la sostuvo.

-No saldrán –la voz de Seth me causó escalofríos.

-¿Seth? –me acerqué a él y su cabeza comenzó a girar –¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! –lo pateé con fuerza.

-Creo que lo mataste –susurró Carlisle temblando.

-¡Su cabeza! –señalé frenético –Daba vueltas –agregué moviendo mis manos.

-¡Quiero salir! –exclamó Bella entre lágrimas –No quiero morir… ¡no quiero!

-Aggrrr –el gruñido espeluznante había vuelto, la criatura que me había rasguñado estaba aquí.

-¡Corran! –grité corriendo hacia la izquierda con la linterna en mano.

-Ahhhhhhhh –el grito de Carlisle detrás de mí me hizo detenerme.

-¡Carlisle! –exclamó Bella volteando.

-Ahhhhh –gritó nuevamente –¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

Con lágrimas en mis ojos seguí corriendo, no podía ayudarlo, tenía demasiado miedo.

Cuando volteé me encontré solo –¿Bells? –pregunté y mi linterna se apagó –No, no, no –la golpeé y se encendió nuevamente, hubiera deseado que la luz jamás volviera a encenderse.

Tres figuras masculinas con batas de hospital me rodeaban y caminaban hacia mí lentamente.

-Por favor, no –supliqué arrodillándome.

-Agggrrrr –gruñeron los tres.

-¿Por qué nos hacen esto? ¿Por qué? –pregunté y mi linterna volvió a apagarse.

 _Continuará_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Bella POV**

-Ahhhh –los gritos de Emmett me estremecieron.

-¡Debemos salir! –sacudí a Edward que lloraba como un bebé.

-Nos matarán –susurró resignado –Ya está, Bells.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Debemos irnos! ¡Por favor! –supliqué mirándolo a los ojos.

Me sentía pegajosa, estaba bañada en sangre.

Segundos más tarde asintió, me tomó de la mano y seguimos corriendo.

De repente me resbalé, algo viscoso se interpuso en mi camino.

-Oh dios –temblando intenté levantarme.

-¡Joder! ¡Joder! –gritó Edward entre arcadas.

-Ángela –susurré horrorizada, su cadáver yacía en el suelo, tenía las tripas desparramadas como si un animal hubiera intentando comérsela.

-¿Qué mierda le hicieron? ¡Maldición!

Me levanté del suelo la observé detenidamente y vomité a un lado.

-Bells –susurró Edward limpiándome el rostro con su camisa.

-Debemos salir –sollocé –Debemos salir porque… p-porque moriremos –tartamudee –Y no quiero morir… no quiero, Edward.

-Es imposible salir –respondió –No nos dejarán salir ¿no lo ves? –señaló a Ángela.

-Aggrrrrr –el gruñido volvió a acecharnos.

-¡Corre! –Edward reaccionó rápidamente y corrimos hacia un pasillo que tenía palabras escalofriantes escritas en las paredes.

No saldrán Morirán Una vez que entras, no sales

-¿Por qué nos hacen esto? –pregunté entre lágrimas –No debimos venir, no debimos entrar… no debimos… no debimos –repetí.

-¡El elevador! –Edward señaló el foso del elevador a nuestra derecha.

-No… no iré –negué con la cabeza.

-Aggrrrr aggrrr –la criatura parecía acercarse.

-¡Bajemos! –ordenó Edward acercándose al foso.

-No… Edward… no –temblé del miedo.

-¡Vamos! –me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a bajar.

-¡Oh por dios, Jasper! –exclamé tapándome la boca, su cuerpo aún estaba ahí.

Edward pateó una pequeña compuerta en el fondo del foso.

-¿A dónde va eso? –pregunté asustada.

-A un subsuelo –contestó –Probablemente solo haya tuberías –indicó rascándose la cabeza.

Ingresamos a un pasillo largo, con una altura de un metro y medio, tenía que agacharme para caminar por allí, Edward tenía razón, solo había tuberías.

Caminamos de forma recta al menos cuatro horas.

-No doy más –jadee sedienta –Me duele mucho el estómago…

-Es imposible, no puede ser tan largo este pasillo… es una locura… no saldremos jamás –Edward se lanzó al suelo resignado.

Me senté a su lado.

-Siempre creí que eras hermosa ¿sabes? –comentó.

Lo miré –Eres un tonto ¿sabes?

-Lo sé –asintió sonriéndome –Espero que al salir podamos tomar ese trago que me debes –susurró.

-Lo tomaremos, lo haremos –respondí besando su mejilla.

 _Cinco horas más tarde_

-El reloj se ha vuelto loco –me lo quité furiosa y lo lancé al suelo.

-¡Me volveré loco, joder! –gritó Edward pateando la pared.

-Moriremos de hambre –jadee sintiéndome débil.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

-Hace dos días que estamos aquí ¡dos días! –grité volviéndome loco.

-Creo que ya son tres ¿o no? –susurró Bella prendiendo y apagando la linterna.

-No sé que pasó con Carlisle… lo abandoné, tenía miedo. Ángela está muerta, Jasper está muerto, Seth está muerto… y Emmett, pues Emmett no lo sé –dije a la cámara.

-Está muerto… es obvio –interrumpió Bella.

-Vamos a morir de hambre, hace días estamos aquí –comenté y sentí un chillido.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Bella encendió la linterna y alumbró a los lados.

Una rata pasó a mi lado.

Desesperado me lancé sobre ella y la golpeé con mi cámara.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Edward!

-¡La comeremos! ¡Debemos comer algo! –grité mordiéndola.

Bella vomitó.

-No sabe tan mal –jadee con la boca llena de sangre, estaba hambriento -¡Anda, cómelo! –se la mostré a Bella.

-No… no comeré eso… no puedo –respondió volteando su rostro.

-Lo que daría por una hamburguesa con queso –comenté luego.

-Lo que daría por un poco de agua –interrumpió Bella frotándose los labios.

 _Horas más tarde_

-Agggrrrr –el gruñido que hacía días no escuchábamos, había vuelto.

-Edward –me miró con desesperación.

La ayudé a levantarse –Vamos –corrimos intentando alejarnos.

-Agggrrrrr ggrrrr –el gruñido provenía del lado hacia donde corríamos.

-No… no… ¡está allí! –señaló Bella frenándose y alumbré con la linterna a lo lejos, distinguiendo una figura humana.

-¡Mierda! –grité corriendo hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

Volteé, Bella estaba paralizada.

-¡Bells! ¡Bells! –grité volviendo a ella.

 **Bella POV**

-Ahhhhh –grité en cuanto el hombre con bata de hospital se me abalanzó, estaba paralizada, no podía moverme.

-¡Bells! –Edward me tomó del brazo y tironeo intentando zafarme.

-Ahhhhhh ¡intenta morderme! –grité desesperada pateándolo.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! –Edward lleno de furia golpeó al hombre, pero parecía no hacerle daño.

-¡Ahhhh! –el hombre me mordió la pierna –¡Dios mío! –exclamé desvaneciéndome, de repente el hombre comenzó a alejarse.

-¡Bells! ¡Cariño! –Edward me sacudió –Oh dios, oh dios –cubrió mi herida con sus manos.

Abrí mis ojos, Edward estaba llorando.

-¿Ed?

-¡Cisne! –me abrazó con fuerza –No me dejes solo… por favor –suplicó.

-¿Moriré, verdad? –miré mi pierna, se veía muy mal –¡Como duele! –me quejé luego mordiendo mi labio inferior.

-No, no, todo saldrá bien, saldrá bien –repitió nervioso.

-¿El hombre volvió?

-No –negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué me hizo esto?

Encogió sus hombros –No lo sé, cisne, no comprendo que sucede aquí, ya no comprendo nada.

-Ahhh –grité del dolor al intentar moverme.

-Quédate quieta –susurró besando mi frente.

-No quiero morir –una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla.

-Estaré aquí a tu lado –respondió dándome la mano.

Al cabo de unas horas la herida se puso peor, el color cambiaba a verde musgo.

-Edward –la voz de Carlisle me hizo abrir los ojos.

-¿Carlisle? –Edward se levantó y alumbró con la linterna desesperado.

-Es una trampa –susurré sujetándolo del jean.

-Tengo que revisar, tengo… t-tengo que ayu-ayudarlo…

-No, Ed –supliqué y me entregó la linterna.

-Sostenla, iré con la cámara –comenzó a alejarse.

-¡Ed! ¡No! –intenté arrastrarme hacia él pero el dolor me impedía moverme –¡Maldición! ¡Ed! ¡Edward!

 **Edward POV**

-¡Carlisle! ¿Dónde estás? –caminé recto.

-Edward –su voz me llamaba con desesperación.

-¡Carlisle! ¡Hermano!

De repente al fondo del pasillo encontré una puerta.

-¡Encontré una puerta, Bells! –grité abriéndola.

-Edward… Edward –la voz de Carlisle se oía más cerca.

El lugar estaba lleno de camillas, sábanas blancas y objetos quirúrgicos, parecía una sala de operaciones, ¿pero porque se encontraba en el sótano del hospital psiquiátrico?

-¿Carlisle? –de repente lo vi, estaba sobre una camilla con el estómago abierto, a su lado había un hombre con un bisturí cortándolo –¿Qué le hacen? ¡Malditos! –grité furioso.

El hombre volteó y me miró, sus ojos estaban vacíos.

-¡Joder! –grité reculando.

-Edward –Carlisle escupía sangre.

-Oh por dios –sollocé tapándome la boca.

-Agrrrr –un gruñido detrás de mí me erizó la piel.

Volteé, una mujer vestida de enfermera me miraba fijamente, la empujé con fuerza y salí de allí corriendo a través del pasillo.

 **Bella POV**

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!

Los gritos de Edward me desesperaron –¡Aquí, Ed! ¡Aquí!

-Vamos… debemos irnos… ¡vamos! –intentó levantarme en brazos.

-Ahhhhh –grité del dolor –¿Qué sucedió? ¡Dime!

-¡Debemos salir!

-¡Por favor, detente! –supliqué empujándolo –¡Me duele!

-¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Ya! –me levantó y comenzó a correr, el techo del pasillo había crecido, parecía mucho más alto.

El dolor me descomponía, rápidamente perdí la conciencia y me desmayé.

-Edward –susurré.

Me estaba arrastrando.

-Todo está bien, todo está bien –repitió.

-M-me… du-duele –tartamudee tosiendo.

-Todo saldrá bien, bien –se lanzó al suelo y prendió la cámara –¡Carlisle está muerto! –exclamó.

-¿Murió? ¿Q-qué sucedió? –tosí –¡Dímelo!

-Lo mataron… lo mataron…

-¿Se ve muy mal, cierto? –señalé mi pierna.

-Mordieron a Bells –filmó mi herida –Y sí, se ve muy mal –pateó la pared.

.

.

.

 _Al cabo de unas horas_

Me desperté temblando –Tengo frío –susurré.

-Tienes fiebre –Edward me tocó el rostro –¡Maldición, se ve peor que antes, mucho peor! –revisó mi herida –Creo que se ha infectado… ¡Joder! ¡Malditos hijos de puta, malditos!

-Ed –jadee.

-Cisne –respondió acercándose a mi rostro.

-Me gustas –admití –Y mucho… ¿sabes? –tosí.

-Te quiero, Cisne… te quiero mucho –confesó besándome con delicadeza, sentí sus labios secos y temblorosos.

-Aggrrrr –se oyó un gruñido a lo lejos.

-No… otra vez no –Edward intentó levantarme pero ya no tenía fuerzas.

-Ahhhhh –grité quejándome.

-Perdóname, Bells, perdóname, debo arrastrarte –me tomó de los brazos y me arrastró.

Lloré a los gritos desesperada por el dolor.

-Perdóname… perdóname –repitió una y otra vez –¿Una escalera? –dijo confundido.

-¿Escalera? –pregunté entre lágrimas.

-Subiremos –me levantó escalón por escalón.

-Tienes que abandonarme, Ed… ¡déjame! –exclamé sollozando.

-¡No!

-Aggggrrr aggrr

-¡Déjennos en paz! –gritó Edward desesperado –¡La salida!

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? –miré a mis lado y noté que había una puerta con un gran cartel verde que decía **SALIDA**.

-¡Vamos! ¡Saldremos! ¡Saldremos! –me arrastró hacia la puerta y comenzó a patearla.

La abrió, pero allí no estaba la salida, había otra puerta con el mismo cartel.

-¿Qué mierda? ¡Hijos de puta!

-No saldremos jamás –sollocé estirando mi mano hacia Edward.

-Bells –mordió su labio inferior.

Caminó hacia la otra puerta y la pateó hasta abrirla, nuevamente había una tercer puerta con el mismo cartel.

-¡Joder! ¡Es un maldito laberinto! ¡Un laberinto! ¡Me volveré loco! –se arrancó la pulsera que contenía el número _1342_.

Se sentó en el suelo y recostó mi cabeza en su regazo.

-Cisne –acarició mi cabello.

-Te quiero –musité cerrando mis ojos, me sentía muy débil, ya no podía seguir luchando para vivir, no podía.

.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

Acaricié su cabello y cerré mis ojos, de repente el rechinamiento de una puerta abriéndose me hizo despertar.

Era de día, podía ver la calle de Forks, la salida estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia.

Sacudí a Bella, parecía estar muerta.

-Bells –la nombré sin recibir respuestas.

Comencé a arrastrarme hacia la salida, ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarme, ni para arrastrarla.

-Ayuda –intenté gritar pero mi garganta se sentía rasposa.

Estaba llegando a la puerta cuando la voz de Bella me hizo voltear.

Estiró su mano mirándome –Ed –susurraron sus labios pidiéndome que no la abandonara.

-Isabella –sollocé notando un par de sombras que se acercaban a su cuerpo.

 _Debo salir, es mi oportunidad_ ; pensé.

-Ed –jadeó.

Me detuve, la culpa estaba matándome, rápidamente noté como la puerta comenzaba a cerrarse, era ahora o nunca, si no salía en ese instante, iba a morir.

Volteé, miré a Bella, no podía dejarla, no era capaz.

Me arrastré hacia su cuerpo, la tomé de la mano con fuerza y oí cuando la puerta se cerró, instantáneamente la oscuridad nos invadió y los gruñidos volvieron.

-Agggrrrrr agggrr

-Edw-Edward –tartamudeó temerosa.

-Dejaremos ese trago para más tarde, cisne –susurré sabiendo que moriríamos.

 **Fin**


End file.
